Folding bed, the name suggests that you can fold the bed. Often, the folding bed is made by a wooden or metal frame tied by canvas, it always is used for the field work or the march, it can be folded to put in a small bag for easy carry. More and more people participate in outdoor recreation, camping and other activities, so that folding bed market is also growing, accompanied by, consumers require increasingly high quality for the folding bed.
Chinese patent application No. “201,320,678,955.3” discloses a folding bed, including at least three X-shaped folding stands, a bed cloth, a head bar, an end bar, two side bars, L-shaped connecting members and the T-shaped connecting members. Said side bar is composed by two connected fulcrum bars, and both ends of the side bar are connected with the head bar and end bar respectively to form a square frame for supporting the bed cloth. Wherein two X-shaped folding frame connect with end of the side bars by the L-shaped members, the third X-shaped folding frame is provided at the junction of two fulcrum bars through the T-shaped connecting members. The volume of the folding bed is made smaller by five times folding, more convenient to carry. However, such a problem that the structure is only applicable to the bed width of the smaller design. The leg bars of the X-shaped folding frame and the ground constituting the ground angle is small, usually about 30°, resulting in the leg bars receive a large force, when applying the design to the bed with greater width, the force applied to the leg bars will increase, such structural design of folding beds tend to be difficult to pass the load tests, the leg bar is easily deformed, which affects the use performance and service life.